The Wonderful Life
by anundecidedteen
Summary: She was scared for him and feared the worst. How couldn’t she with the people he was associated with? The man standing in front of her was a perfect example of the bad things her good-natured cousin surrounded himself with.AU.
1. Chapter 1

**OK! LISTEN UP!! This is a preview of a new story that has recently popped into my head, and I really need your feed back on whether to continue it or not. I know it's short, but it is a preview only!**

* * *

"Sasuke?" She questioned slowly, disbelieving the sight in front of her. Sakura's mouth hung open in a small O, and her brows drew slightly down as her right hand still held the door handle.

"Hn." He casually looked off down her hall, and the disbelieving shock of seeing him standing in front of her door quickly morphed into anger. Her mouth shut itself in a furious frown, and she released the door handle to point her hand in his face.

"What the Hell are you doing here! Where the hell is Naruto?! I haven't seen him in over two weeks, and he hasn't picked up his phone!" Her eyes flashed as she yelled into his face, unleashing all of her pent-up anger and frustration on him, "And you have the nerve to come here, acting all cool and nonchalant! I want to know where the fuck my cousin is!" Sakura wasn't dumb. She knew that something was wrong for Naruto to not contact her and just up and disappear.

She was scared for him and feared the worst. How couldn't she with the people he was associated with? The man standing in front of her was a perfect example of the bad things her good-natured cousin surrounded himself with, and the part that made it most difficult was that she knew that she was one of the reasons he was driven to affiliate with the gangs and thugs that he did.

"Are you done?" He questioned in a bored tone, totally unaffected by her tirade. Sakura let out a noise of offense, but before she could continue yelling at him, he pushed his way into her small apartment. She had no choice but to shut the door securely behind him. When she turned back around, he was just standing in there, taking in her small and cluttered living space as he moved his head from left to right.

"What do you want? Are you going to tell me where my cousin is?" She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her weight on her left hip: a stance that screamed agitation.

He didn't answer right away, but continued his casual perusal of her apartment instead. It was unsettling for some reason; it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before. He had accompanied Naruto numerous times on their unannounced visits to her home for some reason or another, whether it was just to catch up or for more urgent matters, and then there was the last time he had come without Naruto…

"Sasuke, tell me why you're here, or leave." She had to resist the urge to tap her foot in her agitation. His presence unnerved her more then she liked.

"Naruto has been completing a very dangerous mission that could possibly be a threat to you," He finally spoke while turning around to face her with his hands shoved in his pockets, but he kept his face adverted to the bamboo floor-boards beneath him, "he has been ordered not to disclose any information on his whereabouts or actions to anyone but the boss, which is why you haven't heard from him."

Oh. Well that summed that up, but now she had to worry about Naruto getting himself killed, not like she hadn't worried about his safety ever since she came to the city and found out the truth about his livelihood. "Thank you. Now if that is all you have to say, I suggest you leave. Now."

He didn't respond, but he did raise his face slightly and drew his eyes up from the floor to settle on Sakura's. She immediately looked into them, and immediately she regretted doing so. His eyes were so dark, just as gorgeous as the first time she looked into them, and they held something in their depths that for some reason stopped her breath.

They stood like that, her arms crossed with her weight on that one leg, and his hands stuffed deep in his front pockets in his casual slouch, both just staring into the other's eyes.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Her voice was soft. The feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that he wasn't here for just business, that there was something important he was trying to convey to her through that look.

Sakura feared that she understood.

He replied with just one word.

"You."

* * *

**So how did you like it? This segment would happen in the middle of the story, and it is only the begining of the chapter. I really need feedback on this one to know if it is something I should work on right away, or never, :/ whatever, so please review and thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2:Author's note

**Hey everybody, so I am really into doing this story, but alas I think it would be best if I finish my other one first. This way I can focus on each one individually, and better develop the plots without mixing anything up.**

**I might change the title, I don't know yet, but if I do I'll post under this title first and inform everyone what the new one will be. I will also put it at the end of Lost in the Darkness for anyone interested.**

**For those of you who wanted me to update right away, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you're going to have to wait a little while. Don't worry, it'll be worth it.**

**I promise to have both stories done before September of this year.**

**Thank you,**

**Anundecidedteen.**


End file.
